Loving you, was the stairways to Heaven
by hii-chan23
Summary: Feburary 14, Valentines Day. Daisuke asked Riku out on a date. What'll happen? Find out more. ITs just one chapter! DaisukeXRiku.. watch out for the funny ending! this fic is a gift to kikuchan89


**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel or any of the characters.**

Please Review

Author's note: Its Meant for two of my friends. And one of them is kiku-chan89

**Loving you was the stairways to Heaven.**

The sun shone into the bedroom, causing Harada Riku to stir in her sleep. The 15-year old girl placed her hand on her forehead. She remembered she had slept early last night.

"RIKU! TODAY"S THE DAY!" IT'S VALENTINES DAY!" Riku's twin slammed open the door.

It was indeed Valentine's Day. February 14. Riku smiled to herself. She had been waiting for this very day. Riku went down her bed and walked slowly to the bathroom, feigning a yawn to her twin sister; Risa.

Harada Riku, a 15 year old. She had a twin sister, Harada Risa. The red head stayed in a huge mansion and she was on her way to school now.

She missed someone very much though.

"Ne, Risa, I'm going to accompany you to school today. I feel rather tired so I'm not going to ride my bicycle today." Riku announced to her sister.

Risa grinned and replied, "Sure. But I'll take the bicycle for a change. I think I'm quite fat now. I seriously need an exercise."

Riku smirked and hugged her twin.

Both girls then left the house in separate ways. Waving to each other, Risa cycled down the hill and laughed.

On the other hand, a certain boy was very late.

"OKA-SAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP! OH NOOO!" a certain red head exclaimed and scrambled down his stairs.

"Dai-chan! You told me you wanted to wake up yourself today. Today's a special day ne. So I guess you're rushing there?" Emiko smiled and passed her son a toast.

Niwa Daisuke grabbed the toast and ran out of his house.

"Daisuke! You forgot your lunch box! Thowa-chan, their maid or The Forever Indicator threw Daisuke's lunch box to him.

Daisuke caught it and ran as fast as he can. He overslept... Once again…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke greeted his usual neighbors and ran as fast as he can. He doesn't want to be late again. Especially on this day.

It had been a year after the incident of sealing Dark and Krad. And it had been the most peaceful town ever. Though some people like Saehara Takashi were complaining on the lack of excitement.

Daisuke managed to catch up on the train and struggled in there. He panted hard and smiled at the driver. He went into the rear and waited.

But instead of his usual snoozing in the train, he saw a familiar sight. He saw Riku. His sacred virgin.

He blushed and saw Riku walking in to the train.

Both eyes met and started to blush like a red apple. Riku got pushed in and almost fell sown. Daisuke grabbed her and held her tightly. Riku blushed even redder and smiled. She loved his smell and his warmth.

The train stopped and both teenagers alighted from the train. Riku waved at Daisuke and rushed off to the school. Daisuke grinned and strolled to his school.

"Niwa-kun! Hurry up! Or you'll be late!" Risa rode passed Daisuke.

"Ohayo Harada-san! OH NO! I Forgot I'm already very late!" Daisuke sprint to his school.

Daisuke managed to arrive in time and sat down on his chair. He panted a little and saw Riku smiling at him. That just lifted his spirits.

Daisuke smiled at Riku and stood up. The teacher entered and all the students greeted with their usual monotonous loud voice.

And school continues on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next lesson was swimming. Riku and Daisuke were paired up for swimming lessons. This helps further their relationship. They were doing a crash course on water ballet. Luckily with Daisuke, Riku did it exceptionally better than anyone.

It was about lunch time and Riku was waiting at the school garden with her packed food.

"Gomen! Saehara asked me to clean up the classroom again." Daisuke blushed, explaining why he was late for this 'meeting'.

Riku grinned and unpacked her lunch box. It was clearly made for a king. Daisuke sat next to Riku and made himself comfortable. Daisuke unpacked his own lunch box and was his usual mom's cooking.

Riku picked up her chopsticks and started eating. But before that,

"Itadakimasu!", both teens said and clapped their hand.

"Niwa-kun, I made this for you. Would you want to try it?" Riku turned her head, trying not to let Daisuke see her red face.

"Whatever you cook, I'll eat it." Daisuke replied cheerfully.

Riku held up a piece of food and fed it to Daisuke. It was heavenly for both of them. Meanwhile, Risa had been looking at this. She slouched down and sobbed. She was shocked when she heard Riku's words about Dark.

**Flashback**

"Risa! It's true! Dark is Daisuke! But do you know, Daisuke had actually liked you since the beginning... I'm sorry Risa..." Riku apologized.

"Daijoubu! I already knew this. Riku, you deserve his love." Risa replied

**end of flashback**

"Risa wa Baka…" Risa muttered. "I'm so stupid last time". But now, Risa was indeed happy for her sister. Her sister had found true love.

"**Ding Dong Ding Dong"**

It was the end of the lunch break. Many students scramble up to class including Daisuke and Riku.

"Niwa-kun! We got science lessons! Hayaku!" Riku exclaimed loudly. Both of them were not in the same science class except for biology. Daisuke took chemistry while Riku took Physics.

As they went on with their separate ways, Daisuke braced up his courage and shouted, "Riku-san! Are you free later?"

Riku screamed a yes and raced to her physics classroom.

Daisuke managed to go to class on time and noticed that he has lots of weird mail and chocolates on his table. He sighed and pushed them all into his bag. But he noticed something. It was a nice red package with a black feather. He reached for it and slowly opens this small package. It was from Harada Riku.

Inside, was 5 big and red strawberries half coated with chocolates. It was his favorite. He smirked and quickly ate one of them. He was in Heaven.

"Eating still?"

Daisuke hastily chucked it aside and turned back. It was Hiwatari Satoshi. Or Hikari Satoshi. It was his best friend. But last time, when Dark was still in him, He was his nightmare.

Satoshi broke into laughter and announced to the forgetful boy that Mrs. Teo, the chemistry teacher wasn't here. Poor Daisuke, his face as red as his hair, sat down on his chair and turned his head. Satoshi had now been part of Daisuke's life. It was him, who helped Daisuke in his homework. It was him who helped Dark. And it was him, who helped Daisuke be with Riku.

Satoshi use his index finger and placed it on Daisuke's cheek. He then licked his finger and when back to his seat. Daisuke, blushing even harder, covered his face with his two hands and muttered, "Satoshi wa Baka!"

Satoshi heard that and laughed even harder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after school already and Daisuke rushed back home. He was late for school already but he doesn't want to be late for his date with his beloved. As he reached home, He flunked his bag on the couch and dashed to the bathroom.

"Was that Dark? Ha-ha! Daisuke sure look like Dark nowadays!" Thowa-chan smiled and helped Emiko make dinner.

"Kousuke! You're going to bring me out right?" Emiko winked. Kouske laughed and replied, "Emiko! Don't worry! I'll bring you to my secret garden! Ho ho!"

Thowa and The Grandpa laughed.

Daisuke rocketed out of the bathroom and dashed to his room and changed. He wanted to look cool. But he doesn't know how... unless...

He searched his closet and saw something what Dark would wear. Daisuke closed his eyes and thanked Dark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku had not seen Daisuke after school and was shocked to see so many letters in her shoe cabinet. She took it all out and thrashed it in her bag. But there was something inside there. It was a letter with the same black feather, but it was neatly put it a small plastic and was placed under her shoes. She wore her shoes and took out the letter. It was from Daisuke.

It was a white envelope with the name Harada Riku on it. Just like the one Daisuke tried to give Risa. She opened took it out and slowly opened the envelope.

Tears rolled down her cheeks while Riku read it. But Riku was smiling. Risa nearby sighed a sign of relief and grinned at Satoshi. Satoshi returned her smile and quietly tiptoed in the opposite direction of Riku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke rushed out off his house with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate. He braced himself and walked to the meeting point where his sacred virgin was waiting.

As he walked, his eyes fell upon a lovely girl. It was Riku. She was wearing for the first time, a nice (dress). Daisuke walked up to her and imitated Dark's voice.

"Yo! Sashiburi ne"

Riku got a shock and turned around. She saw a grinning face and it was her loved one. Not that Thief. Tears swelled up in her eyes and she flunk herself to Daisuke.

"Niwa-kun!" she exclaimed.

Daisuke stroked her back and gently pushed her in front of him.

"I got something for you!" He brought out 12 red roses.. Riku was surprised. For the first time in her life, someone had given her flowers. Not that she hate them…

She hugged him again and accepted his flowers. But Riku was surprised. She noticed how cool Daisuke was. As they strolled to the nearby sushi shop, Daisuke tried holding her hand. He was blushing so red now but he felt a sudden sensation. Riku grabbed his hand held it.

"Niwa-kun, you know, you resemble Dark now." Riku whispered.

"What? Dark is handsome. Isn't it good? Ha-ha!" Daisuke answered

"But I don't really think Dark is handsome. I think Niwa-kun looks better." Riku grinned

Daisuke chuckled. For the first time in his life, someone told him he look better than Dark.

The couple stopped at a nearby sushi shop and waited for a seat. But the waitress led them to a table. Riku was surprised. She noted how crowded it was. Did Daisuke reserve a table? Plus,. They were given a V.I.P room.

"Riku-san, I ordered your favorite. Do you want to try it now?" Daisuke startled the red haired girl. Riku nodded and was immediately served.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH MY GOD! MY FAVOURITE!" Riku exclaimed. A plate of Salmon sashimi and Tempura Udon was served. She loved Tempura and Salmon. Riku pecked Daisuke on the cheek and picked up a pair of chopstick. Daisuke beamed to himself. He loved Riku's expression every time something she likes was served to her. It was ecstasy to him.

She gulps down every last bit of her food and placed her chopsticks on the table. Daisuke stopped in his tracks and slowly removed a heart shaped box out of his bag. He hastily passed it to Riku and asked her to open it. She pulled off the wrapper and opened it. Inside was Exactly 12 Strawberries coated chocolates. Ironically, it was the same thing she gave to Daisuke but the 12 delights inside were nicely made and seems very tempting.

She took one piece and placed it in her mouth. Its was extraordinary and the most divine thing she had ever eaten. Daisuke smirked and requested Riku if he could have one. Riku joyfully handed the box to him. He then asked Riku to sit next to him and to close her eyes, and Riku obliged. Daisuke picked up a strawberry and bit on half of it. He wrapped his right hand around Riku and positions his hand onto Riku's jaw.

Daisuke gently and slowly pulled down her jaw. Riku started to blush but she didn't know why and the next thing was, she had tasted a tinge of strawberry-chocolate flavor in her mouth. Daisuke had shared his strawberry with his loved one. Riku somehow enjoyed it. She felt Daisuke's lips but had also felt a slight sensation in her mouth.

"Niwa-kun" Riku slowly pushed him away. Daisuke smiled and hugged her. It was a splendid moment for the couple.

"Riku-san, you know, when I was young, I always wanted to share my strawberry with someone I loved. Today, I did it. Happy Valentines." Daisuke grinned.

"Niwa-kun, I have a confession to make. I actually love strawberries, but I don't show tell it to anyone." Riku confessed.

"That's another interest we have. Ha-ha!" Daisuke chuckled. Riku giggled and noticed how nicely the wrapping was made. For him and her. Riku knew in her heart, her love for him, will never end.

After dinner, Daisuke held her by the hand and brought his partner to the very place he got his inspiration for drawing Ice and the Snow. They sat there on a bench and stared at the night sky. Riku's head fell onto Daisuke's shoulders and held his hand.

"Ne, Riku-san, I wonder what happened if I became Dark again. What would you do?" Daisuke threw this question at her.

"I would kindly ask Dark to leave. But if he really is in you, I'll probably fall for both men." Riku joked.

Daisuke smirked and took out a small ring. He took Riku's hand and made her wear it. Riku giggled and hugged Daisuke. It was couple's heaven that day.

"Riku-san, I really…"

Riku crashed her lips onto Daisuke's. She enjoyed that moment a lot. The kiss itself was full of passion. And the ambience was a touch of heaven by itself. Daisuke pulled Riku even closer. Riku cupped her hands on his face making both lovers kissing harder. They had a tongue sparing fight and they both only broke the kiss when they felt a burning sensation in their lungs, a warning for air.

Riku blushed very hard and whispered to Daisuke's ears, "Daisuke-kun, Suki desu" Daisuke blushed too and replied her whisper, "Riku-chan, aishiteru"

Daisuke embrace Riku and they were kissing once more under the moon.

Yet, one thing for certain, Risa was wondering about Riku's letter and she found it in Riku's bag. She took it out and dashed into her room and read it.

"Riku-san, Today, I saw you face that shone in the night sky. Your eyes where like windows through the world of Light. Your hair dazzled in the sun showing mighty within. Your character is my life.

Today is the day, where I long you more than anything. You were in my life all the time. Yet I never noticed you. Indeed, I had once given my love to your twin. But she, so kind and beautiful, gave me up for Dark. Dark was a true handsome man. I admire his courage. But Risa, your twin, she had told me once, she rather give up her love life for you.

But that was the end of me and her when she gave me her no. Unwillingly. But then, you were there to comfort me. I enjoyed your company so much. We share the same interests yet the attraction of you was so great. I had fallen for it before I noticed. And so, accepting me unknowingly about my darkness within.

But you overcame it. When you knew about Dark, you told no one except what I trust on. I want to say thank you.

But the aftermath of it has made me a better person. I knew how to cherish and love someone.

Yet, there was something that only you have.

You were Harada Riku. Sporty, sensational and beautiful. I thank God for giving you. Riku, no matter the obstacles or tribulations next time, I want to be part of your life. I really want it. Loving you was not only the right choice. It was the stairway to Heaven.

Harada Riku, will you be mine through eternity?

Riku-chan. I love you forever. And never will my love for you waver.

Love, Niwa Daisuke, your very clumsy boyfriend."

Riku dropped the letter and cried loudly. A drawing of Riku dropped and stuck on the right hand corner, was a small neoprint picture of Daisuke and Riku.

But the only thing that was special was the black feather.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AFTER ALL THIS

Riku: DAISUKE! You wrote me such a mushy letter! I keep blushing over it!

Daisuke: Ara, gomen ne Riku-chan. I just want to express my love… Oops...

Saehara: NANI! YOU ALREADY PROFESSED YOUR LOVE! AHHH

Satoshi: ma, Daisuke, you've now been idol. Haha! Anyways, where's Risa?

Risa: Hikari-kun? I'm here! Niwa-kun! OMG! You wrote that letter right! OH man! I love it!

Riku and Daisuke: NANI! YOU SAW IT!

Risa: Doushite? I'm your twin sister! I got every right to look at it! Hee hee... Cherish Niwa-Kun, Riku!

Riku: Baka... You shouldn't do that...

Daisuke: Eto… Harada-san, please don't mention my other side!

Risa: I wouldn't! Promise! Right Satoshi?

Satoshi: Hai hai Risa-san

Riku and DaisuKe: OO AHH!

Satoshi: What?

Saehara: HIO-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU!

Satoshi, Risa, Riku and Daisuke: …


End file.
